Ultraman Geed (series)/Episodes
0. 1. Riku's fate as the son of Ultraman Belial begins to unfold as he has to face off against his first opponent, Skull Gomora, as Ultraman Geed. Alien Pegassa Pega, Skull Gomora 2. The resemblance between Ultraman Geed and Belial has the public afraid of their new protector, making Riku question whether or not to use his new powers. Meanwhile, a mysterious woman with a sword is hot on the trail of marauding aliens. Alien Pegassa Pega, Skull Gomora, Dada 3. Ultraman Geed runs into trouble when he is unable to defeat the mechanical menace, Darklops Zero. Help arrives in the form of Ultraman Zero, but is he willing to see the son of his arch-enemy Belial as an ally. Alien Pegassa Pega, Darklops Zero 4. The AIB have a new target; an Alien Pitt named Tri Tip, who has a Little Star. Alien Pegassa Pega, Alien Shadow Zena, Eleking, Alien Hook, Alien Pitt Tri-Tip 5. A failing comedian meets a new partner named Moko, who is taken away by the AIB for being a unique specimen with healing powers. Alien Pegassa Pega, Arstron, Thunder Killer, Moko 6. Geed is unable to defeat Kei's new Fusion Rise, Thunder Killer, until Zero shows up. Riku learns about what it takes to be an Ultraman, and gains his new weapon, the Geed Claw. Alien Pegassa Pega, Thunder Killer 7. Riku and Leito find themselves in a trap set up by Kei in order to get rid of Zero, and threaten the safety of Leito's family. Zero must come up with a resolve to save everyone, even if it means sacrificing himself. Alien Pegassa Pega, Galactron 8. Leito has to fight against fate while Riku fruitlessly battles Galactron. Leito's renewed hope revives Zero, and the New Generation Capsules are granted to them, revealing Zero's newest powerup, Ultraman Zero Beyond. Alien Pegassa Pega, Galactron 9. Leito's daughter Mayu is affected by a Little Star that lets her teleport. It's up to Geed and Zero to protect her, while Laiha confronts Fukuide Kei. Alien Pegassa Pega, Tyrant, Skull Gomora 10. A troubled Zandrias lands on Earth so Nabia, an Alien Zobetai who has telepathic abilities, is sent to help the AIB. Moa learns of Riku's identity as Ultraman Geed. Alien Pegassa Pega, Alien Shadow Zena, Zandrias, Alien Zobetai Nabia 11. Riku confronts Kei directly as he is told of his true origins, and fights a futile battle against the most powerful belial Fusion Beast so far, Pedanium Zetton. Alien Pegassa Pega, Alien Shadow Zena, Alien Bado, Pedanium Zetton 12. After coming to know the secret behind his birth & after getting defeated by Kei Fukuide who had Fusion Rise into Belial Fusion Monster Pedanium Zetton, Riku loses the meaning to live. He breaks down. Riku gets a Letter from a person called Sui Asakura. Riku visits to meet him and comes to know that he was the one who had named him "Riku". Alien Pegassa Pega, Pedanium Zetton 13. Riku Asakura and Pega were goofing around & playing Baseball inside the Nebula House. RE.M. had warned them to be pessimistic but during their game, the ball hits Rem, causing her to malfunction and the result from the hit had also cause RE.M. to loses all of her memories. Alien Pegassa Pega 14. Alien Shadow Zena had left Earth for a Special Mission so Moa Aizaki partners up with another Alien Shadow named Kuruto. Moa Aizaki tries to tigthen up the partnership with Kuruto but behind the scenes, Kuruto begins doing something strange.... Alien Pegassa Pega, Zegan, Alien Shadow Zena, Alien Shadow Kuruto, Alien Kukaratch 15. Riku Asakura and the others begin their search of Moa Aizaki who had been sucked into Space Time. In the alternate dimension, Moa Aizaki was with the exhausted Alien Shadow Kuruto. Alien Pegassa Pega, Zegan, Alien Shadow Zena, Alien Shadow Kuruto 16. Laiha has once again possessed a Little Star. However, an Alien named Godola try to take it away from her, including all of the Little Star carrier, but Ultraman Geed appears to protect them. Alien Godola, Chimeraberos 17. Ultraman Geed gets trapped by Chimeraberos. His father's words slowly begin to drown Geed's mind in darkness. Chimeraberos 18. Pega accidentally breaks Riku's Clock of Treasure and they start to fight each other. Until then, Pega jumped out from the Nebula House. TBA 19. Even if he fights back, the Monster reappears again for every 10 AM in the next day. Can Riku defeated the Monster that keeps appearing many times? TBA 20. The Nebula House has been robbed and taken over by the Single-handed Kei Fukuide. Riku and the others managed to escape, but at the same time, RE.M.'s program has destroyed by Kei himself. However, RE.M. had created a secret Artificial Body. TBA 21. Ultraman Belial was destroyed by one raid with Riku, which also caused Kei Fukuide's ego to be lost. However, An Alien seeks to kill him. TBA Category:Episode Lists Category:Episode Guides Category:List